


Animal planet

by swordfish



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action, Cannibalism, Dark Reign (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Паркер умеет создавать людям проблемы, даже не принимая в этом непосредственного участия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal planet

— Какого хрена мы уже целый час торчим на этой гребаной крыше?! — Буллзай раздраженно расхаживал взад-вперед и пытался унять нервное напряжение, вращая между пальцев стрелу. Его бесило бездействие, бесил запрет убивать, в конце концов, его бесила постная рожа Дакена, которую он и так видит слишком часто вопреки своим желаниям.

— Твоя пустая башка не в состоянии запомнить задание? Синдром золотой рыбки? Тогда я повторю тебе из сочувствия: найти этого Питера Паркера, и живым, — Дакен сделал акцент на последнее слово, так как подобные детали до Буллзая зачастую туго доходили, — притащить на транспортер, чтобы Норман лично вынудил его сдать Паука. И «живым» — это главное, что тебе стоит помнить.

Дакен вальяжно раскинулся на крыше, с комфортом подложив одну руку себе за голову, и беспрерывно хрустел покрытыми шоколадной глазурью палочками, вытаскивая их из прям-таки неиссякаемой коробки. Буллзай был готов пустить в него стрелу только за один этот хруст. В отличие от Буллзая, Дакен даже не удосужился переодеться в свой клоунский супергеройский костюм и отправился на это сомнительное задание в одежде штатского вопреки всем условиям пребывания в команде Мстителей.

— Я помню, кретин! — тут же ощетинился Буллзай и, в который раз, через бинокль вгляделся в одно из окон дома напротив. Там всё было тихо, только голуби сидели и засирали прилегающий балкон. — Мы могли устроить диверсию, взять с десяток заложников где-нибудь в Квинсе, вырезать сначала половину из них, потом всех остальных — Паучок бы сам прилетел как миленький, но нет, обязательно надо меня выбесить, — он экспрессивно взмахнул руками, пнул сапогом кусок бетона под ногами и продолжил расхаживать по крыше.

— Ты всегда нервничаешь, когда я рядом, — ухмыльнулся Дакен и, поймав на себе взгляд возмущенного Буллзая, медленно провел языком по глазури вдоль всей длины соломки. Тот сначала подавился словами от охватившего его негодования, но быстро спохватился и, склонившись к Дакену, приставил наконечник стрелы к его горлу.

— Еще раз так сделаешь — и я отрежу твой извращенский язык, а потом затолкаю настолько глубоко тебе в задницу, насколько ты себе еще ни одним дилдо не доставал, — брызнув слюной, прошипел он и тут же отступил на два шага назад, предпочитая не находиться в такой близости с Дакеном, только если не собирался лишить его носа.

— Вижу, тебе все еще не дает покоя ни мой язык, ни моя задница, — его рот растянулся в широкой улыбке.

— Там кто-то есть, — Буллзай, который снова припал к биноклю, наконец-то воодушевился, тут же забыв о Дакене, когда заметил в окне долгожданный силуэт. Разница в его интонациях была столь ощутима, что сомневаться не приходилось — этот дурак сейчас пойдет туда проверять и наделает столько шума, что всё полетит к чертям. Но всем, кроме Осборна, на это было положить, уж Дакену-то точно.

— Это не Паркер, — даже не приподнявшись, чтобы проверить, на ком там проставил мысленную мишень Буллзай, отозвался Дакен. На самом деле он уже час назад заметил, что в квартире всё это время кто-то находился и, возможно, даже не один, но не счел необходимым делиться, потому что их целью там действительно даже не пахло.

— И че? Мне теперь до ночи твою рожу терпеть, пока он не объявится? Норми сказал, что нельзя убивать Паркера, про остальных он не упомянул. И когда этот журналистишка, — цель была фотографом, но кого это волнует, — заявится, то станет разговорчивее, как только увидит работу мастера, — Буллзай любовно провел пальцем по острию зазубренной стрелы перед тем как убрать ее обратно в колчан, и, не дожидаясь мнения Дакена, спустился вниз по металлическому тросу, закрепленному за край крыши.

— Валяй, — равнодушно отозвался Дакен. В общем-то, он был приставлен к Буллзаю только для того, чтобы тот не устроил кровавую бойню, чем в очередной раз довел бы старика Осборна до истерики. Однако кандидатура для сохранения порядка была выбрана не лучшая — Дакену было насрать и на планы Осборна, и на то, что Буллзаю светит очередной выговор, день в изоляторе и пак успокоительной наркоты, который сделает его таким же обдолбанным нытиком, как и Гаргана.

 

***

Дакен уже задремал к тому времени, когда послышался вой полицейской сирены и в это же время, как по сигналу, зазвонил телефон. В полной уверенности, что это талантливый Буллзай опять вляпался в какое-то дерьмо, он вытащил из кармана телефон телефон, но имя, отразившееся на экране заставило его поморщиться с отвращением и вернуть телефон обратно. Однако звонивший так легко не сдавался и мог похвастаться крайней настойчивостью с такой уверенностью, будто бы она являлась его суперсилой, в конце концов это побороло терпение Дакена.

— Хаюшки, — с очень уж противной интонацией поприветствовал его голос на том конце. — Тебе привет от одного моего канадского бро. Ладно, ладно, заезженная шутка, я в курсе.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть причина заставлять меня это слушать, помимо той, что с тобой никто в своем уме добровольно разговаривать не станет, Дэдпул, — Дакен плотно поджал губы, один только звук этого голоса мог довести любого до белого коленья. Слышно его было паршиво: на заднем плане был такой гам, будто бы наёмник звонил из Бронкса во время перестрелки, но, скорее всего, это с такой громкостью орал телек, как если бы его смотрели в  доме престарелых.

— Тут у меня твой собственный бро, ты же в курсе, куда он пошел?

— Нет, с какой стати. Я ему не сиделка, — Дакен тут же мысленно чертыхнулся, потому что Дэдпул не уточнял о каком именно «бро» идет речь.

— Ну как нет, у тебя хороший нюх, а несет от него, я бы сказал!.. Ну вот.

— Можешь оставить его себе. Если заткнешь ему рот — у тебя всегда под боком будет благодарный слушатель, которого тебе так не хватает. Может, не только слушатель, уверен, ты найдешь в нем скрытые таланты, — держа телефон одной рукой, Дакен поднял брошенный на крыше  бинокль. В окне можно было разглядеть, как Дэдпул суетится вокруг покорно сидящего спиной к окну Буллзая. Покорный Буллзай, ну надо же.

— Нет, на кой черт он мне. Да что ты за дурак, ну! — из-за деревьев было не вполне понятно, как именно Дэдпул колдует над Буллзаем, но с этого ракурса казалось, будто он старательно украшает его простыней к Хэллоуину. — Окей, племяшка, давай как обычно: у меня есть кое что от твоего папашки и Лестер в придачу, я даже ему ничего не отрежу и не зашью, что, наверное, более важно, если ты немедленно… Да, именно так… Немедленно встретишь его на заднем дворе.

Дакен, как человек совершенно не желавший спасать задницу Лестера и из-за этого еще связываться с Дэдпулом, потер переносицу, но, тем не менее, мрачно угукнул в трубку. Упоминание «папашки» всегда было для него как красная тряпка для быка, даже если и ребенку понятно, что все это идиотская провокация.

— Вот и умница, — на этом связь оборвалась.

Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что Дэдпул блефует относительно отца, но игру приходилось поддерживать, раз уж она началась. Какого черта вообще он забыл в квартире у Паркера? Заказное убийство? У этого недоумка просто талант появляться во всех нежелательных, а так же во всех непредсказуемых местах. Не то что бы Дакен считал, что хоть одно из появлений Дэдпула может оказаться желательным.

Воспользовавшись тросом, оставленным Буллзаем, Дакен спустился вниз, неторопливо отряхнул с одежды пыль, которую успел собрать лежа на крыше, и медленным шагом подошел к дому напротив. Сирены выли с той стороны дома и копы наверняка были уже внутри, поднимались наверх, выламывали дверь или опрашивали соседей. Дакен встал под окнами, держа одну руку в кармане, и отправил вызов на последний входящий номер.

— Ты за углом караулил что ли? Стой там! — отозвался уже изрядно запыхавшийся Дэдпул. При прошлом разговоре с его дыхалкой было все в порядке. Совершенно очевидно, что именно из-за разборок Буллзая с Дэдпулом, кто-то из пугливых соседей вызвал полицию. Идиоты. Оба. Теперь Паркера точно будет не достать, не сегодня. Если он, конечно, вообще еще жив.

— ♫ He's your biggest fan he'll follow you until you love him... Papa-paparazzi, ♫ — напевал Дэдпул показавшись на балконе, он радостно помахал Дакену, вытащил наружу стул, к которому изолентой был примотан гневно мычащий Буллзай. Отлично, ему залепили рот, хоть в чем-то Дэдпула можно похвалить. — Baby there's no other superstar, you know that he'll be your papa-paparazzi, ♫ — и в этот момент он перекинул стул с Буллзаем через перила балкона. — Don't promise he'll be kind, but he won't stop until that boy is...♫

Выругавшись, Дакен отпрыгнул в сторону — стул повис на веревке из простыней метрах в трех от земли, как раз того места, где он находился секунду назад.

— Логан передавал, что до сих пор даже меня любит больше, чем тебя, принцесса! — сообщил Уэйд и ножом Буллзая перерезал простыню. Да, этот дурак позволил отобрать свой же нож.

Буллзай рухнул на землю с жутким грохотом, но судя по воплям сквозь кляп, остался жив.

— А Паркера заказали, чтобы он не сболтнул вам чего лишнего! Бывайте, ребята!

Дакен скрипнул зубами от злости, выпустил когти и был готов уже рвануть наверх, чтобы расчленить ублюдка, но сдержал свой порыв гнева и отыгрался, с размаху пнув Буллзая под рёбра — тот заскулил от боли, валяясь в обломках деревянного стула. В данном случае укрепленный адамантием скелет только усугубил последствия от его падения, а изолента, которой Буллзай был весь перемотан, не позволила ему сгруппироваться, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить ущерб. Жалкое зрелище. Дакен, схватив его за ворот хоукаевского фиолетового костюма, приподнял над землей, чтобы врезать по лицу, но замер, скривившись в отвращении.

— Вбу скнн сннн! Зствл жрт сбствнн внтрнст! — воспользовался промедлением Буллзай. Было вполне ожидаемо, что ничего примечательного сказать он не сможет. Трудно было вообразить лучшее место для огромного куска мыла, нежели его рот.

По подбородку Буллзая текли кроваво-мыльные слюни, похоже, ко всему прочему, ему выбили зуб, удивительно, как с такой биографией у него вообще еще оставались зубы. Дакен приставил кулак к помятой роже Буллзая и выпустил коготь прямо в его рот, насаживая на него мыло. Буллзай тут же инстинктивно дернулся назад, но мычать перестал, а когда почувствовал как лезвие холодит его гланды,  благоразумно замер, испуганно глядя в глаза Дакена. Но тот только вытащил кусок из его пасти и отстранился с надменным видом, выражение отвращения все еще не сходило с его губ. Не то чтобы он соскучился по голосу Буллзая, но нужно было выяснить, какого дьявола там произошло.

— Порежу на куски! Выпотрошу сукина сына! Ебанутый психопат! Ты! Отпусти меня мудак, какого хуя ты подвалил только сейчас?! — явно не торопился объясняться Буллзай.

— Давно мыло не жрал?! — рявкнул Дакен, перехватив Буллзая за горло и сжав пальцы так, что тот захрипел, пуская кровавые, мыльные пузыри слюней, которых был полный рот. — Из-за тебя мы в полной жопе, потому что такой болван, как ты, не захотел ждать. Получил? Где, мать его, Паркер? — он ослабил хватку, чтобы Буллзай мог ответить.

— Этот урод сказал… что убил его.

— Труп видел?

— Нет… — Буллзай схаркнул кровь на землю.

— И ты ему поверил?!

— Я, блять, на идиота похож?!

— Сваливаем, — буркнул Дакен, вставил кусок мыла обратно в рот Буллзаю и, прежде чем тот успел опомниться, перехватил его за затылок, крепко сжав пальцами череп, и со всей силы ударил лбом об асфальт. Как бы ни была укреплена голова, адамантий не мог защитить его от потери сознания. Дакен беспрепятственно отрезал когтями обломки стула от обмякшего тела, предусмотрительно оставив связанными руки, после чего потащил Буллзая за шкирку подальше от этого проклятого  дома. Корячиться под двумя сотнями фунтов веса ему совсем не хотелось, а и без того униженный Буллзай мог перебиться и тем, что его волокут по земле.

 

***

— Извините, но мы сегодня закрыты, — приятным голосом отозвалась девушка в белом халате, когда раздался звон колокольчика, оповещавшего персонал о новых посетителях. Однако увидев, что только что вошедший мужчина в заляпанной кровью розовой рубашке бесцеремонно тащит по полу раненого (супергероя, к тому же), она с искренним беспокойством выбежала им навстречу. — О Господи, ему нужна помощь, я сейчас…

Договорить она не успела — когти пронзили ее горло насквозь, пригвоздив к доске объявлений.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — промурлыкал Дакен ей на ухо с мягкой улыбкой на губах, зная, что это последнее, что она видит в своей жизни. — Но мы как-нибудь сами.

— Помогите… — едва успела она прошептать одними губами, как в горле что-то булькнуло и изо рта по подбородку потек ручеек крови. Её тело безвольно рухнуло вниз, когда костяные когти спрятались обратно в руку.

Сзади застонал приходивший в чувства Буллзай, который тут же предпринял попытку  подняться с кафельного пола, используя ресепшн в качестве опоры. У него всё еще кружилась голова, ныло всё тело, а особенно — саднило лицо. Кажется, это был тот день календаря, когда все сильно не любили его лицо.

— Какого хера ты притащил меня в ветклинику? — мыло, затыкавшее его рот, уже изрядно подтаяло и он смог вытолкать его изо рта языком. Пришлось проплеваться прежде чем говорить.

— Разве тебе не нужна была медицинская помощь? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Дакен, аккуратно переступив труп так, чтобы не испачкать белые кроссовки. Подобная чистоплотность выглядела лишней, с учетом того, что он уже успел испачкать свою одежду и руки о замызганного всяким дерьмом Буллзая.

— Кто я тебе, собака?! Тем более я в порядке! Бля… — в порядке он явно не был. Изолента до сих пор пережимала его запястья до того сильно, что нарушала кровоток, и Буллзаю потребовалось значительное количество усилий, чтобы вытащить припасенное для подобных случаев лезвие из рукава и освободиться от этого клейкого ада. Конечно, он еще мог это сделать там, в квартире Паркера, но продолжать унизительный бой с Дэдпулом было не в его интересах. Да он бы даже не сунулся туда, если бы знал, что встретится с этим клоуном!

Дакен тем временем с ноги открыл единственный кабинет в этой маленькой частной клинике, чтобы убедиться, что они действительно остались одни и никто здесь оборотней в неурочное время не лечит.

— Ты проиграл третьесортному наёмнику, которому я отрезал обе руки за секунду, он только и ждет момента, когда его кто-нибудь расчленит, для того и болтает. Напрашивается. Так ты говоришь, будто это для тебя в порядке вещей — пасовать перед этим лузером, — Дакен с насмешкой взглянул на Буллзая, у которого дернулись верхняя губа, он хотел что-то ответить, но ему и так было паршиво от осознания собственной несостоятельности. Дакен только подливал масла в огонь.

— Напомни мне, разве ты не сказал Норману, что убил его? Выполнил этот «детский заказ»? Выйдет очень неловко, если он узнает, что ты ему соврал. В очередной раз облажался, — не унимался Дакен, приблизившись к сосредоточенно отрывающему от себя куски изоленты Буллзаю.

Дакен мягко провел ладонью по гладкой поверхности ресепшена, наклонился и подпер второй рукой подбородок.

— Че ты пристал ко мне? — наконец, огрызнулся Буллзай, в это время уже не менее усердно оттиравший свои руки, в попытках вернуть к ним чувствительность. — Да, я заплатил ему, чтобы он не высовывался! Что я должен был сделать, по-твоему, если этот чувак бессмертный?! И хватит на меня пялиться, как пидор, это крипует!

Дакен только оскалился в ответ и кивнул на пояс Буллзая.

— А бесплатный подарок он тебе вручил как постоянному клиенту?

Буллзай вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз — он уже успел забыть, что этот чертов наемник на кой-то ляд затолкал ему за пояс тюбик со смазкой. Мотивы Дэдпула были весьма прозрачны, ведь сразу после того, как любезно «подарил» лубрикант, он набрал номер именно Дакена. Буллзая бросало в холодный пот от одной мысли о смазке и Дакене в одном месте. Всё это задание от начала до конца начинало казаться подставой.

— Даже не думай, Дакен, я предупреждаю, — пригрозив пальцем, он отступил на шаг назад, взялся за проклятый тюбик проклятой смазки, чтобы выкинуть его к чертям собачьим, но Дакен оказался быстрее, схватив его бедро и дернув на себя, все так же гадко улыбаясь. Буллзай ненавидел эту издевательскую улыбку и этот переполненный похотью взгляд. Он чувствовал, как внутри него разливается горячая волна злобы, как он готов разрезать это до омерзения красивое лицо от уха до уха. — Нравится улыбаться? Будешь улыбаться в гробу на собственных похоронах!

С этими словами Буллзай вскинул руку, в которой все еще держал компактное лезвие, слегка заляпанное липкой лентой, но от этого не ставшее менее острым. Он решил, что сначала лишит этого поганого извращенца этих узких зенок, а потом уже займется пластической хирургией. Через секунду острие бы вонзилось Дакену в глаз, однако в рукопашной схватке против мутанта не было никаких шансов: среагировал он незамедлительно, перехватив руку Буллзая за запястье, тут же заломив ее за спину, развернул его к себе спиной.

Буллзай взвыл.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты сегодня просто не мог сосредоточиться, Лестер, — зашептал ему на ухо Дакен, намеренно касаясь губами его уха и прижимаясь к нему сзади. Это было негласное правило Темных Мстителей: если ты облажался и проявил слабость, тебя тут же подомнет под себя тот, кто сильнее. — Ты был так напряжен, когда находился рядом со мной. Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня за столом? Как ты ненавидишь меня, когда я уделяю свое внимание не тебе?

— Пошел ты, — Буллзай попытался вырваться, но тут же оказался впечатанным лицом в стойку ресепшна. Его нос и скула, и так разбитые после встречи с асфальтом, засаднили еще сильнее. Самое противное в этой ситуации было то, что ему самому казалось, что Дакен прав. И сам он злился на самого себя за то, что так остро реагирует на него, бесится на пустом месте, будто бы ему не наплевать, что тот в очередной раз кокетничает с Мунстоун или якобы невзначай касается руки парня из службы охраны. И это начиналось каждый раз, когда Дакен находился рядом. Потом, уже ночью в своей комнате, Буллзай не понимал, какого черта происходит, будто кто-то намеренно сводит его с ума, заставляя думать только о том, как он ножом срезает с груди этого недоделанного Росомахи татуировки, как вдыхает запах его кожи, как натягивает пальцами, рвет его волосы. И сейчас, когда Дакен находился так близко, он чувствовал этот одновременно ненавистный и привлекательный мускусный аромат от чуть загорелой кожи, чувствовал как размалеванная татуировками рука шарилась по его животу и как чертовы волосы щекотали щёку, в то время как язык бесстыдно обводил контур его уха.

— Уж извини, что без прелюдий. Сегодня твоя морда настолько страшная, что я предпочту воспользоваться тобой сзади. За поцелуем можешь вернуться ночью, после того, как хотя бы прополощешь пасть, — звякнув, на пол упали ремни хоукаевского костюма, колчан стрел с шумом откатился в лужу крови, успевшую растечься по белому кафелю, а когти продолжали медленно разрезать одежду, едва царапая кожу. Буллзайдернулся, захрипел, он уже дотянулся пальцами свободной руки до ножниц на столе — в этот раз он не промахнется.

Раздался тонкий зон колокольчика.

— Мужики я вас по всему… Твою мать! — в дверях вставший как вкопанный Гарган закрыл лицо ладонями подобно ребенку, заставшего родителей за непристойностями. Кажется, он пытался выдавить себе глаза.

— Закрыто. Прививки делают в соседнем квартале, а теперь проваливай, — Дакен даже не отвлекся, однако в голосе чувствовались нотки раздражения. Как раз в этот момент он намеревался избавить Буллзая от штанов.

— Ну уж нет, Норман сказал найти вас, узнать почему так долго возитесь и привести обоих на базу. Он очень расстроен, что у вас не работают коммуникаторы, — промямлил Гарган, который так и не смог себя заставить убрать ладони от лица и нерешительно мялся на месте.

Конечно, коммуникаторы не работали: Дакен свой и не включал, а Буллзай потерял во время драки с Дэдпулом не только свой нож и достоинство..

— Мак, — шумно втянув воздух носом, Дакен всё же отвлекся и внимательно посмотрел на Гаргана, — будь хорошим мальчиком, отвали. И закрой дверь с той стороны, если ты не ждешь, что я приглашу тебя присоединиться.

— Что?.. Фу! — Гаргана передернуло от одной мысли, однако проявлять достойную похвалы настойчивость он не перестал. — Но я не собираюсь ждать за дверью, пока вы тут закончите. Почему вы вообще трахаетесь вместо того, чтобы притащить Паркера к Норману?

— Завали хайло уже, Мак! — выкрикнул Буллзай. Он рывком заполучил валявшиеся рядом ножницы и, воспользовавшись секундой промедления, вслепую воткнул их аккурат в шею Дакену. От раздавшегося крика, Гарган отнял руки от лица, безучастно уставившись на возникшую потасовку. Буллзай схватил отшатнувшегося Дакена за ворот, склонился к его лицу и злобно прошипел свою любимую угрозу:

— За это я убью тебя ночью, пока ты будешь спать. И, клянусь, я найду способ это сделать. Сначала я порешу ЕГО, а сразу после этого — тебя.

— Жду не дождусь, — Дакен только с вызовом мрачно рассмеялся в ответ и резко вытащил ножницы из шеи, после чего лениво провел ими по своей щеке, пачкая ее кровью.

Гарган тактично прокашлялся и уставился взглядом в пол.

— Как ты нас нашел? — Буллзай с отвращением оттолкнул от себя Дакена и обратился к Гаргану, который всё так и переминался с ноги на ногу у входа, но теперь уже с большим интересом поглядывал на труп уже бывшей работницы клиники.

— В костюме Хоукая жучок, — как бы между прочим Гарган махнул gps навигатором, в центре которого котором мигала красная точка. — Я могу это съесть? — Гарган, приметив бесхозное тело, медленно увеличился в размерах, с жадностью шумно облизнулся и вывалил язык как невоспитанная псина в мясной лавке. Черный силуэт стал меньше походить на щуплое тело Гаргана, балом правил симбиот, но даже в такой форме его поведение по большей части контролировалось наркотиками, в противном случае он бы не вопросов не задавал.

— Вот сукин сын! Я его урою! Да кто ему дал право следить за мной как за племенной сукой! — Буллзай пнул ногой стойку и стал копаться в своем рваном костюме, залезая то в карманы, то в перчатки, то в отвороты, будто бы вот так сходу  ему могло удастся найти устройство.

— Я могу… — не постеснялся повторить больше всего интересующий его вопрос Веном, уже купаясь кончиком языка в луже.

— Да жри уже!

Веном, теперь уже окончательно потерявший за разросшимся симбиотом тонкие очертания ложного Человека-Паука, незамедлительно обвил черными щупальцами тело жертвы, приподнял его над полом, как бесценное сокровище, и запустил острые зубы глубоко в плоть. Раздался хруст костей, когда он мощными челюстями откусил руку и быстро её заглотнул, не пережевывая.

Буллзай отвлекся от своей драмы с выражением стойкой неприязни на лице — язык Венома сначала довольно невинно слизывал кровь с горла жертвы, но потом умудрился протиснуться внутрь, разрывая кожу, сквозь узкую щель, оставшуюся от когтя Дакена. Буллзай машинально вытер губы и отвернулся. Даже если он сам мог выпустить своей жертве внутренности и раздавить их сапогом, не испытывая при этом ровно никаких эмоций, сейчас он чувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту, только подтачиваемую привкусом крови и мыла во рту.

 

***

— Господа, я просто сгораю от любопытства в предвкушении рассказа о том, почему я, отправляя целых трёх Мстителей на задание, элементарнее которого придумать сложно, не могу получить желаемый результат.

Осборн стоял во главе стола, опираясь костяшками пальцев на столешницу, говорил он сдержанным ледяным тоном, но по пульсирующей вене на его виске было заметно до какой степени он зол. В конференц-зале были собраны только непосредственные участники происшествия, несмотря на то, что Осборн делал это в воспитательных целях, выносить сор из избы и подвергать их публичному осмеянию он не хотел даже перед остальными участниками команды. Мстители должны быть эффективными в глазах всех, включая самих Мстителей. Именно поэтому сейчас он предпочел разбираться с троицей лично.

— Вместо этого я вижу, как двое из моих людей, вместо того, чтобы занять себя выполнением поставленной перед ними задачи, уродуют друг друга, а кое-кто третий вообще жрёт труп убитого при «неизвестных» обстоятельствах гражданского лица, будто бы я ежедневно не забочусь о том, чтобы этот «кое-кто» всегда был сыт.

Возникла пауза, во время которой все посмотрели на Гаргана, виновато уткнувшегося в свой молескин, где уже пятнадцать минут рисовал карикатуры. По возвращении ему в пасть засунули двойную дозу успокоительного, так что  вести с ним конструктивный диалог было бесполезным занятием.

— Три Мстителя. Я повторю. ТРИ ЧЕРТОВЫХ МСТИТЕЛЯ. Не могут найти и притащить мне живым одно единственное жалкое гражданское лицо, которое даже оружием пользоваться не умеет. Да что там «притащить живым», просто найти его не в состоянии. Да для этого даже одного Мстителя много! За что я вам плачу? За то, чтобы вы развлекались по углам, убивая тех, кто вам не понравился, подрывая мою и вашу собственную репутацию, которую я с таким трудом сложил вот этими руками для вас же?

Рана Дакена на шее успела затянуться еще до того, как они вернулись в Башню Мстителей, когда как Буллзай выглядел достаточно плачевно, несмотря на то, что он успел переодеться в запасной костюм, так как прошлый пришел в абсолютную непригодность после всех этих грязных игрищ. Надетая маска не скрывала следов побоев, часть губы была покрыта коркой засохшей крови, а подбородок украшен ссадинами.

Буллзай пытался придать себе непринужденный вид, сложив ноги на пустующее место Ареса, но вместе с тем нервно царапал ногтями жесткий подлокотник. Он был необычно для себя тих, не пытался встрять в монолог Осборна или как-то себя оправдать. Чувствовал себя полностью зависимым от Дакена, от того, что тот решит сказать. Или не сказать. Это бесило. Более унизительным, чем быть вторично втоптанным в грязь Дэдпулом, могла быть только зависимость от человека, которого он ненавидел больше всех, если не включать в этих «всех» Дардевила. Узнай Осборн о том, что заварушка была из-за Дэдпула, который давно должен быть вычеркнут из списка живущих, Буллзай вполне мог оказаться в изоляторе или бог знает где еще, как «неэффективная» «затратная» боевая единица.

Дакен же снова пялился на него без перерыва, нервируя еще больше.

— Почему вы собрали в районе выполнения задания три полицейские машины и как вы умудрились это сделать, для меня все еще остается неясным. Вам крупно повезло, что в итоге вас никто не заметил.

— Ты был в курсе о наших… натянутых отношениях с Лестером, — Дакен, наконец, вступил в диалог. От звука его голоса Буллзай вздрогнул, сжал зубы и напряженно впился в него взглядом. Дакен же выглядел по обыкновению спокойным, будто это собрание ничем не отличается от всех предыдущих и он здесь вовсе не потому что, на секундочку, тоже облажался. Он чувствовал себя хозяином положения, а беспокойство Буллзая только подтверждало это.

— Хоукаем, Росомаха. Зови всех кодовыми именами, черт бы тебя подрал, это так сложно? И, повторюсь еще раз, ты мой. Вы все принадлежите мне. И вы будете делать то, что прикажу делать вам я. Если я сказал, что ты отправляешься на задание с Хоукаем и лобзаешься с ним, как с лучшим другом — ты это делаешь. Если я сказал отсосать Человеку-Пауку — ты это делаешь. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Вполне, — Дакен, даже не пытавшийся скрыть смешка, кинул быстрый взгляд за сидящего рядом Гаргана, который так стушевался, что выронил карандаш.

Осборн на выдохе развернулся спиной к столу и потёр пальцами переносицу, сейчас ему требовалось достаточное количество самообладания, чтобы держать себя в руках. Всего пара мгновений борьбы с волной слабости и он развернулся обратно лицом к присутствующим, обвел их жестким взглядом.

— Итак, я хочу знать. Какого хуя там произошло и где гребаный Питер, мать его, Паркер, если вопрос на таком языке покажется вам наиболее доступным?

— Всё просто, Норман, — Дакен, расслабленно откинувшийся на спинку металлического стула, подался вперед и сцепил пальцы замком на столе. Он слышал, как нервно заёрзал задницей по стулу Буллзай, чувствовал, как с каждой секундой промедления, всё резче становится запах его пота. — Твои информаторы облажались, — продолжил он, достаточно насладившись моментом. — В квартире живет другой человек, и ты должен быть нам благодарен за то, что все живые свидетели твоего фиаско находятся в этой комнате. Ты просил меня проследить за тем, чтобы Лестер не убил цель — я это сделал. Хоть и не понимаю, почему ты отправляешь на задание его, если считаешь таким некомпетентным в этом вопросе. Что касается меня — я не собираюсь быть чьей-то нянькой и если ты планируешь делиться со своей сворой ручных псов, какого хера на такую мелочь требуется, как ты говоришь, целых три Мстителя, то я умываю руки.

Скрипнувшая по полированному полу ножка стула, резанула слух в воцарившейся тишине, когда Дакен поднялся с места. Осборн, не возражал, только смерил его взглядом и отпустил, не проронив ни слова. Ему нужно было время на корректировку своих планов.

Дакен медленно растянул губы в ухмылке, обращенной к Буллзаю, и, сунув руки в карманы брюк, вышел из конференц-зала. Это была затянувшаяся игра, Буллзай понимал это, и как бы он ни хотел, выйти из неё без последствий уже не удастся. Дакен умеет добиваться того, чтобы в конечном итоге его услуги оплачивались в полной мере.

 

 


End file.
